


Jason's Journal

by mrhutch98



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhutch98/pseuds/mrhutch98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason decides it would be a good idea to start a journal to talk about his totally 100% straight life... He is definitely not in denial at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear totally masculine journal,

  
Before we get started, lets make it painfully clear that I am 100% absolutely straight. Totally straight. So straight that they have to make a new word for how straight I am. Now that that is out of the way, I have a slight problem. Percy fucking Jackson. He makes me feel feelings that I just can't understand. I mean, I am totally straight, but have you seen his abs? If you said no, you don't understand. This boy will be the end of me. If I was not 100% straight I would probably have a slight crush on him... which I don't.

  
It would be ridiculous to think I do. People around me say I act like I like him but they're a bunch of fools. Nico says I "bat my eyes at him" and "mysteriously lick my lips" when I'm around him. It's not my fault I have dry lips! Piper says I "look at him like he's a meal." She is out of it, obviously. Leo says he caught me staring at Percy's ass! He is obviously delusional.  
Earlier today, while Nico was giving me one of his rare visits to my table at lunch, he claimed he saw me stare at him longingly. What is wrong with these people?! Isn't it normal to just stare at your friends longingly?! They're the weird ones. For the love of Jupiter, I dated Piper! What else do these people need!

  
It may seem suspicious that I am writing a whole journal entry on him, but I promise it is not for any reason other than for my bitching pleasures! I'm sure he writes about me a lot in his journal... hopefully. I mean... I wouldn't care at all.

I'm done with my rant, Remember I am totally 100% straight... totally

Sincerely,  
Jason Grace


	2. Chapter 2

Dear manly journal,

Something major happen, and when I mean major, I'm not kidding. I saw Percy in just his underwear! It was amaz-... I mean it was totally disgusting... I totally did not stare, I don't care what Leo says! We were in my cabin after an intense sparing match and Percy decided it was too hot in there. He looks straight at me and drops his pants. He was already shirtless, which I may or may not of enjoyed. He raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded in approval. There's nothing wrong with a straight guy like me to allow this right? Anywho, doesn't matter, I didn't like it.

After seeing that, I turned to see Will and Nico getting a little to close on my bed... I'm glad that Nico finally found someone and stuff, but I don't even make out on my own bed! Why should he?!

After that rather interesting experience, I decided I needed some air and went on a walk. It was nice to clear my head and not see Percy's disgusting body. It's so disgusting that my jeans shrink closer to my body to get away from him! On my walk, I got to thinking. What if Percy is using voodoo magic just to bother me? Leo says I'm a moron, but I think he's still delusional from his 3 seconds of dying.

Leo and Piper think I might be bisexual. Why would they think that! Just because I may enjoy Percy's body, face, lips, ass, hair, eyes, ears, and left toes doesn't mean I like him! It just means I have a bro crush on him, you know, since I'm straight. Hopefully tomorrow they'll see how straight I am

Sincerely,

Jason Grace


End file.
